1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the installation of a printer cartridge, and more particularly, to a method and device for easily installing a printer cartridge in a dye diffusion thermal transfer printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ubiquitous technology these days is the printer. As technology has progressed, so too has the printer. From the humble beginnings of the dot matrix printer, there are now inkjet printers and laser printers as well. One of the latest types of printers now is the dye diffusion thermal transfer printer. The dye diffusion thermal transfer printer was created specifically to print high quality photos from digital pictures.
A common aspect of dye diffusion thermal transfer printers is that some parts inside the printer become very hot during the printing process. This can pose a danger to users. The parts that become very hot are positioned close to where the printer cartridge is installed. As a result, if the user needs to change the print cartridge during or soon after the printing process, the user could suffer a burn while installing a new print cartridge, especially if the position of the print cartridge requires some adjustment when inside the printer. Therefore, how to easily and safely install the print cartridge becomes an important issue.